Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, a method of performing login processing, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a mobile terminal that performs login processing by performing wireless connection using short-range wireless communication, a method of performing the login processing, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known an MFP as an image forming apparatus that is capable of performing short-range wireless communication using Bluetooth (registered trademark), NFC (Near Field Communication), or the like, e.g. with a mobile terminal. A user can easily perform wireless connection using short-range wireless communication (hereinafter referred to as “pairing”), by holding a mobile terminal or the like capable of performing short-range wireless communication, over a communication section provided in the MFP. When pairing is performed, in the mobile terminal and the MFP, for example, communication settings are configured for performing wireless communication using Wi-Fi that is wireless communication which enables larger-volume data communication than short-range wireless communication (hereinafter referred to as “Wi-Fi communication”). By performing the communication settings configuration, large-volume print data or the like for performing print processing is transmitted from the mobile terminal to the MFP by Wi-Fi communication, and print processing is performed by the MFP based on the received print data.
Incidentally, the MFP performs login processing as a precondition for a user to use the MFP. In login processing, the MFP acquires user identification information for identifying the user, such as a user ID, and determines whether or not to permit login based on the acquired user identification information. When an IC card having the user identification information is inserted in a card reader provided in the MFP, the MFP acquires the user identification information from the IC card (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-227760). Further, the MFP is also capable of acquiring large-volume user identification information from e.g. a mobile terminal which is paired with the MFP via Wi-Fi communication.
However, when the MFP acquires the user identification information in login processing, the user is required to perform e.g. an operation for inserting the IC card in the card reader, or holding the mobile terminal over the communication section of the MFP in order to perform pairing.